EndTangled Easter
by TheEnderOne
Summary: A one shot about our favorite Enderman's first Easter with his family.


An Enderful Easter~

(WARNING: debunks childhood beliefs... aka easter bunny... if you are under the age of 12 and believe... don't read, KEEP BELIEVING!)

Pereath stood by his wifes side as she hide brightly coloured eggs allaround the large dining room and living rooms of the castle. she had insisted that he stand there and hold tha large casket of them for her."Once again... what is easter?" he asked her. she just gave him an exasporated huff. "i am not going over it again since you cannot understand it after i have told you FIVE times!" she placed eggs all around,"How do eggs have anything to do with this... Jesus CHaracter or a rabbit even?! thats what i don't understand!" she huffed again and stayed quiet, hiding the last ones. this would be Siph's first year finding easter eggs. and Eveleen was so estatic.

his wife had gone through all the trouble of going to the overworld to get everything for this holliday. her brothers had come to the end to celebrate with them. Pear didn't mind though, he enjoyed talking with them. But now... Eveleen had some how gotten him to sit down with Siph in his lap to colour eggs with dye and this AWFUL smelling vinigar. but siph enjoyed it. Eve had given her a white crayon to put her uncles and her Aunt's names on them. he helped his daughter slowly place an egg in the blue dye, letting it plop to the bottom of the cup. "Will it be blue when it comes out pappa?" Siph asked as she watched the egg float and bob.

'I believe so Siph... the prettiest blue, just like your eyes." he little daughter giggled and took up another eggs, writting 'Pappa' on the white surface of the Egg,"This one will be purple! the colour of your eyes!" she placed the egg into the purple cup, when the egg hit the water spatters of violet colour hit the table. eveleen had put a table cover on the grand table to protect the white wood, not wanting it to turn into a rainbow.

'Finally... 'Pear thought to himself, 'a moment that isn't planned down to the last detail...' he sat in his chair in his office. finally released from his Wifes plans. She said tommorrow was easter, and they were going to have a large dinner with her family. it only made him groan. it was also when Siph would get her gift from this mystical rabbit, wich was really her mother, and hunt the eggs she so carefully placed. he was sure siph would enjoy it. and she would look beautiful doing it. but he wasn't sure how thrilled he was. normally he applouded Eveleen for continuing her family tradditions. but sometimes... it felt like a rift between them...

maybe he was just imagining it... maybe not. but it was getting to him. he heard Siph coming down the hall way to say goodnight. she burst through th door,"PAPP!" he crindged at the noise level."Hey Siph, Did Mom say it was time for bed?"

her little head drooped,"Yeah... she said inorder for the easter bunny to come i needed to go to bed.." she had made her way over to him."Really? then i would listen to her." Siph climbed up into his lap,"If you say so..." she hugged him and pecked his cheek.'night Pappa." she said as she moved away."Night Siphling." she giggled and ran back to her mother.

PEar walked to His and Eveleens room. she had gone to bed sometime ago, but he had work to do involving something to do with w misterious nether portal that has appeared in the 'overworld'. but he had brushed it off as just some steves being idiots and ordered it's deconstruction. he opened the door silently, sneaking into the dark bedroom. he heard his wife move as he closed the door."Pear?" she said in a sleepy voice. he grinned and came over to the bed, shredding his jacket and pants, changing into his long pajama pants she had made for him."It's me Darling." he whispered as he climbed under the covers.

"The bed is cold without you.'' she whispered ad his arms came around her."So you've said." he whispered, pulling her close as she drifted back to sleep. he took in a deep breath of her addicting smell and fell asleep.

he woke up to a being bouncing on him, a small being, one that carried a stuffed Enderman and had long black hair. and she kept yelling.."GET UP! ITS MORNING!" His little girl was bouncing on the bed, attempting to wake her parents."Siphony...What are you doing?" he groaned."THE EASTER BUNNY CAME PAPPA! WE HAVE TO GET UP!" she yelled.

"Ok... just calm down.." he heard Eveleen groan as he sat up. Siph jumped from the bed and sat on the floor,"You are so slow... slow... like...a...turtle." she said as she stared up at him. he smiled softly and turned to his wife who had pulled the covers up over her head. 'Eve..." he whispered into her ear,"it's time to get up my lovely queen." she sighed and whipped the covers off, her glaring face looking up at him."Fine, only because it's easter and i have a lot to get done today." he chuckled and got out of bed. Siph boucing up from the floor."Are we goingint to find the eggs now?!" he asked, tugging his pants leg."Correction dear Siphling.. YOU are going to find the eggs." her eyes sparkled up at him."all by myself?" he nodded.

squealing, she ran into the other room. leaving her tired parents behind.

he followed behind, Eveleen coming with him as they made their way to the living room, where eggs lay strewn around the whole room, and in one spot a collection of the colored ovals sat. siph was already hard at work finding them all.

by the time an hour had passed, siph had found all the eggs, her basket and had consumed her net weight in chocolate. Eveleen and Pear just sat and watched her as she ran from room to room with a sky high sugar buzz. "Pear..." he wife started.

"Yes?"

"What did we do?"

"I think we have just Damned ourselves."

well, that was something i had just wanted to do... well... as an appology for not posting ANYTHING for days. i just have gotten distracted and have been thinking about doing other stories... i just would like to know what you think!

i will be doing a poll for the next week on what i should do... well of the things i am currenty... mildly... addicted too.

and for those of you who can't find the poll, just leave a comment below on what you think. let me give you the options.

1. Slenderman FF

2. (my fav) Splendorman FF

3. stick to my stories

yes, go ahead... say the slenderman thing is dead, BUT i just got on this train and would like to have my shot at it. what do you all think?


End file.
